


Switch

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Top Julian Devorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: It's Julian's turn to take control of his and his little solnishko's playtime~
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Julian [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> DEVIL. JULIAN. IS. BAE.
> 
> thank you to my wonderful beta reader annamariestark, you help me with every fic i write and i can't thank you enough for it
> 
> consent is important, don't make me come after you ya little shits
> 
> kotenok - kitten  
dorogaya - darling  
solnishko - sunshine
> 
> A pheata - my pet

  
"I can only imagine what you would look like in those chains of yours, a pheata~"

Julian looks up, watching as Isabel runs her fingers over the many chains dangling from the ceiling.

"Such a powerful being, rendered no more than a simple plaything for my use."

Her head turns, showing the lustful expression on her face. It made his blood heat up and his cock twitch to life. She struts closer, heels clicking and lips curling into a wide smirk. She stops beside him, leaning down to whisper.

"Would you like that, a pheata?" Isabel purrs into his ear, her long, slim tail flicking behind her.

The redhead hums, turning to look into her dark amber eyes and the saucy grin on her face that exposed her sharp canines. While her words would normally get him to crawl on his knees for her, the need to submit and do as she told him- it didn't today. Not anymore. He grabs her by the neck, making the blonde gasp and tremble. But not from fear, no.

He could practically smell the dripping arousal coming from between her thighs. The shock in her eyes made him purr. Tonight, the tables are turned.

"I think you'll find I'm not quite the man I used to be... now, pet, on the bed, legs spread, let me see that little pussy of yours, soaking wet, just for me." He releases her throat, allowing Isabel to slowly walk towards the bed.

As she does, she pulls off her thin robe and lets it drop to the floor, coyly looking over one of her heavily freckled shoulders and smiles at him. It was full of love, for him. His gaze softens momentarily, and he lets his lips curl into a small smirk. Isabel lays back in the center of the bed, legs bent and open, arms over her head.

Her fingers curl into her long hair, which she had grown out when she noticed his love for it. The seductive look quickly changes to shock when he snaps his fingers, burning red and black chains snapping around her wrists.

"Ilya-" She gasps, twisting her hands and grabbing the chains.

The slight sting from them made her mewl.

"Shh... hush, dorogaya."

He is suddenly on top of her, dark eyes raking over her. He slowly licks his lips, chuckling at her high pitched whine.

"Hush now, kotenok. It's my turn to have control. My turn to make you submit, make you realize you belong to me."

His cock nudges against her pussy, bowing his head down to rest against hers. He sinks into her, moaning when she clenches tightly. The chains around her ankles loosen, allowing him to lift them up to his hips.

"Wrap your legs around me. I want you to take my cock as deep as you can. You'll still be feeling me tomorrow, if I can help it." Isabel squirms her hips and legs, hooking them around his narrow waist and squeezes tightly with her strong thighs. Julian keens, slamming his lips to hers as his hips pistoning and slap against hers.

Wet noises are drowned out by Isabel's loud, muffled noises, her sharp canines scraping against his bottom lip.

"Oh yes, darling, yes, bite me. Bite me all you want. Just know that I will be claiming you just the same."

Her entire body trembles hard as she cums for the first time, then the second, third, fourth- At the cusp of her fifth orgasm, Julian pulls out and laughs when she lets out a frustrated groan.

"Don't be so whiny, solnishko. As my pet, you should know that whining gets you nowhere." He tsks, tapping his fingers over her thighs.

She cries out when he flips her over, his claws raking over her scraped up hips. The chains around her wrists tighten when they turn, digging deep into her soft skin and creating small cuts. But she doesn't falter, keeping from easily pulling on the chains and stopping their playtime.

Julian rubs the head of his cock against her cunt, making her squirm and whimper with tears streaking down her face. Every pass over her swollen clit makes her sob, the almost painful jolts shooting through her as her pussy clenches around nothing. Her tail flicks and curls around Julian's thigh, squeezing tighter the longer he grinds against her.

She gets a weak, barely there orgasm makes her sob loudly. Finally, he slides back inside and lets out a guttural growl.

"Ilyaaaaa..." She moans, gasping at his deep grunt.

He grabs her hips, yanking her ass into the air as he presses the top of his swollen knot to her cunt.

"Open wider, pet. Prepare yourself; you're going to take my knot deep in your perfect little cunt, feel your belly swell with my seed."

Isabel whimpers, spreading her legs as far as they could and cries out when the chains pull tight around her ankles again.

"What a good girl, you are. Just for me. My little pet."

Julian pushes his knot into her slowly, pulling out and pushing in gently for a few thrusts before pounding roughly. Her skin becomes redder than his eye, the freckles dotting her flesh vanishing under the flush. Her chants of his name and Julian throws his head back for a moment, moaning and growling at the top of his lungs, before he drops down and sinks his teeth into her shoulder.

She screams, cumming for the sixth time and finally, after so many hours, Julian releases inside of her fluttering cunt.

"Thaaat's it, dorogaya... take it deep... till you're full..." He pants, running a clawed hand through her hair and lightly tugs back on it so he could kiss her throat.

Breathless mewls whisper from her swollen lips, her entire body trembling heavily. He reaches his hand up, brushing over the chains and makes them vanish form both her wrists and ankles.

"Good girl... that's it, dorogaya, lay back with me." He purrs, pulling the blonde into his chest as he moves to lay them both on their sides.

A deep purr rumbles in his chest, his talons running gently through her sweaty and tangled hair.

"I hope you know, little one, that from now on you will only submit to me and me only." He whispers into her red tipped ear, trailing one hand to her bulging stomach and pets it softly. "Rest, kotenok. Rest and when you wake up, I will give you a nice warm bath and rub any sore spots you may have~"

Isabel coos in reply, nudging her head back and under his chin. With a deep inhale, she falls asleep in her lovers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
